Lemon Meringue
by my1alias
Summary: Previously called 'A New Friendship'. This is a smut-filled story, with no angst. I would go so far as to call it a 'plot-what-plot' story. Warning, this is an Alice/Bella lemon, with more people to join in on their sexy time!
1. Alice and Bella

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not make any profit off of this, etc**

**WARNING! This is an Alice/Bella story, that might turn into more. Please, no flames!**

'Come on, Bella, please?' begged Alice, her big eyes wide.

'Alice, we've been through this so many times!' I was almost whining. 'I know Edward liked the nurse costume, but what makes you think he'll like this one?' I held up the hanger.

'Because it's small, and sexy, and I just KNOW,' she smirked, pointing to her temple. 'So try it on for me, and then we can go home.'

I sighed. 'All right. Fine.' I marched into the change room area. 'But I am not showing you.'

Alice giggled. 'You know I will see you in it later!'

After trying it on and grudgingly admiring myself in a mirror, I reluctantly decided that even if Edward didn't like it, I did. I looked hot. I gave my reflection a wink, and then blushed, or would have, if I had blood. Ok, I might like this one. I could feel myself getting turned on. I quickly changed back into my street clothes and dragged Alice up to the cashier.

'Ok, I admit it, you were right. I like it, and I'm buying it.'

Alice gave a small squeal of excitement. 'Awesome! You'll have to show me when we get home!'

I would have blushed again at that. 'Alice!'

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When we got home, Alice dragged me up to her bedroom to do my hair and makeup. To get me ready for my role. To try to butter me up to get me to try on the outfit for her. It wasn't going to work.

After less than half an hour, a record for Alice, she pronounced me ready and swung me around to look in the mirror. I looked at myself thoughtfully. Alice had put my hair up in low pigtails tied with a red ribbon and waved the hair that hung down my back. My makeup was fairly light, except for my lips, which she had painted a vibrant red. It looked as if it would match one of the colours in my skirt perfectly.

'I like it.' I sounded almost surprised.

Alice looked proud of herself. 'I knew you would. Now, go put on your outfit. I have to make sure the lipstick and hair ribbons go properly.'

I sighed again. 'I suppose that makes sense. I'll show you.'

Alice broke out into a smile. 'Don't sound so discouraged. You're sexy. Act it!'

I couldn't help but smile back at her. I got dressed in Alice's bathroom, examining myself in the mirror again as I did so. I did look damn good. I felt myself get a little wet as I let my gaze linger on the swell of my breasts and the hem of the short little skirt that barely hid my ass. Mmm, I would tap that! I would have blushed again, to hear myself think those thoughts. Who would have thought that shy little Bella would be interested in the female body? Certainly not me.

I stepped out of the bathroom, my eyes finding Alice, who was seated on her bed. Her eyes widened as I re-entered her room. She let out a low whistle.

'Bel-la! Wow. I knew you would look good as a naughty school girl, but seeing you here is so much better than in my imagination!'

'Alice! Stop it. You're making me blush!'

We both laughed then.

'Silly Bella. You're adorable. Get used to being told that you're sexy,' said Alice. 'Now let me fix your hair.'

Alice stood on tiptoe in front of me and arranged my hair with her brush, gently bringing some strands to the front and letting others fall behind my shoulders.

'Oops, I dropped the brush,' said Alice, peering around my body.

'No problem, I'll get it,' I said, as I turned around to bend over and get it from the floor. A gasp met my ears. I had forgotten what I was wearing, and when I had bent over, my ass had been fully exposed, other than my lacy black thong.

I whirled around to face Alice, forgetting the brush in my haste. 'Alice, I…'

I was silenced by Alice pressing herself up against me and moulding her lips to mine. I gasped and Alice slipped her tongue inside my mouth, running it over my lips and then massaging my tongue. She pulled away, looking in my eyes hesitantly.

I brought my fingers up to my lips. 'Alice? What…'

Alice turned away from me. 'I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Just…you bent over, and my instincts kicked in. You're so hot, you know that? I'm sorry…'

I grabbed her upper arms. 'Alice, I think you're hot, too, but what about the boys? What would they think? Say?'

Alice looked me straight in the eyes. 'Jasper would want me to be happy. And I KNOW,' she tapped her temple again, 'that Edward would want the same thing for you.'

I hesitated for a moment, and then drew Alice closer to me. 'It would make you happy to kiss me?' I breathed.

'I would be happy to do way more than just kiss you,' winked Alice.

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it, and pressed my lips to hers. Our lips moved slowly against each other, memorizing the feel of each other's mouth. My tongue shyly ran along Alice's lips, begging for entrance. She moaned and opened her mouth to me, running her tongue along mine, leading them into a dance together between our mouths. I placed one hand behind her head, grabbing at the hairs on the nape of her neck, pulling her head back lightly to deepen the kiss. My other hand ran up and down her back, tracing nonsensical patterns in the material of her shirt. One of Alice's hands rubbed over my tummy and then up to palm my breast, which she squeezed. The other found its place on my bare ass, under my skirt and she kneaded the flesh she found there. I moaned deep in my throat and kissed down her neck.

'Oh, Alice!' I gasped out. 'I want to feel you – more of you!'

Smirking slightly, Alice pulled away and teasingly started to play with the hem of her shirt. Slowly she lifted it, revealing more and more of her silky soft skin to my hungry eyes until she revealed her small breasts wrapped in red lace. I barely noticed her shirt leaving her body. Alice then stepped towards me and undid the solitary button that held my shirt on my body. She slid my shirt off my shoulders, taking in the black bra that encased my breasts. Slowly, teasingly, she ran the tip of her finger along the outline of my bra, dipping it underneath every time she came near the largest swell of my breasts. Her finger caught on my puckered areola, and I picked Alice up and put her on her bed. (**A/N Yes, Alice and Jasper have a bed – all the vampire couples do. It's so much easier to make love on a bed, rather than a couch, don't you think?**) I climbed on top of her and imitated what her fingers had done to me earlier, except I used my tongue. Alice arched up into my mouth.

'Bella!' she moaned, throwing her head back on her shoulders.

I reached around Alice's tiny body and unclasped her bra, and then biting it in the centre, I pulled it off of her and threw it off the edge of the bed. I took a moment to drink Alice in, and then latched my mouth onto one of her nipples, sucking the peak into my mouth and biting gently, making Alice gasp out my name.

All of a sudden, I found myself lying on my back, Alice straddling my waist. 'You are so very sexy,' she murmured. 'I want to make you moan MY name, now.' She undid the front clasp of my bra, brushing the cups off my body with a delicate touch. She ran her fingertips over my entire front, taking care to circle the nipple without actually touching it.

'Alice, please!' I whispered.

'Please what?' she whispered back.

'I…I…just…please!'

Biting back a grin, Alice lowered her body down so that her breasts were touching mine, eliciting a moan from both of us. Her tongue plundered my mouth, making me moan as her tiny body rocked over mine. Our breasts were creating delicious friction against each other. 'Alice, you feel so good. I want to feel more of you!' I groaned into her mouth, as my hands reached around and grabbed her ass tightly, bringing her up against me. My hands ran around to the front of her jeans, working deftly on the button and zipper of her jeans.

Alice got off of me and stood beside me on the floor. 'Come stand next to me.'

I got off the bed, trembling with anticipation.

She reached out for me, running her hands along my body, down to my hips. 'Put your leg on the bed.'

I lifted up my right leg, and Alice traced her fingers along my leg, from my knee up to where my skirt met my thigh. I whimpered as her fingers flitted along my hemline. 'Do you want more?' whispered Alice.

'God, yes!' I moaned.

Alice pushed her hand up the inside of my thigh until she met the edge of my black thong. She rubbed the pads of her fingers across my wet heat and I moaned in response. Encouraged, Alice slid underneath the scrap of fabric and stroked my naked lips. She slipped one delicate finger inside my slit and groaned. 'Bella, you're so wet for me!' She pulled her finger back out and brought it up to her lips. Daintily, she flicked her tongue out and licked my juices off her finger. Overcome by emotions, I leaned in to help her lick her finger, our tongues dancing around her finger like dancers around a pole. Alice groaned again and crushed herself to me, removing her finger from our lips and pressing her lips to mine.

'These really need to come off,' I panted as I tugged on her jeans.

'Yours, too!'

We separated briefly and ripped the remainder of our clothes off. I was thankful for my vampiric speed as we only had to be apart for such a short time. I picked up Alice again and threw her on her bed, dragging her hips to the edge. I sat myself down on the floor and prepared to make a feast of Alice. First, I took a good look. After all, I might have the same parts, but it was rather difficult to see myself. I knew what I liked, and decided to try that first. I leaned forward and blew a soft breath over her, making her squirm. I placed my hands on her hips to hold her still. I wet my tongue and ran it from her slit all the way up to her clit. Alice's hips bucked, hard. I tightened my hold. I settled my tongue on Alice's clit, lapping at it with long strokes and then switching to hard little flicks. Alice moaned and gasped, her hands settling in my hair, twisting amongst the strands. I pulled her nub into my mouth and sucked on it, causing her to scream out my name. I hummed with pleasure and licked back down to her slit, sliding my tongue inside of her. After rolling it around inside of her for a while, I starting tongue-fucking her. Alice's hips were bucking against my hands like mad and I could hear her falling apart.

'Bella you're going to make me cum!' Alice screamed.

I kept up the thrusting of my tongue in and out of her as she came in my mouth, her body gushing her thick, white juice. I stayed at her entrance as she came down from her high, drinking up as much of her fluids as I could manage.

'Alice, you taste so fucking good, you have no idea,' I murmured as I climbed up to join Alice on the bed.

'That was…amazing,' gasped Alice. 'Just…wow.' She turned to look at me, almost shy. 'I want to make you feel that good. I just hope that I can.'

I grinned at the beautiful vampire in front of me. 'I'm sure you'll be able to. You're just as fantastic!' I winked at her.

'Just let me catch my breath,' moaned Alice. 'I can't move yet.'

I burned with pride that I could make Alice feel this way. But I also burned with desire. Eating her out had been a most erotic experience that had turned me on to an unbelievable degree, and I needed release. I trailed my hand over my body, running my fingertips over my breasts, then down to my belly, and then even lower. I dipped inside myself, teasing, and my head fell back as I let out a low moan.

'Bella, let me,' whispered Alice.

Alice pressed her naked body up against my side and fluttered her fingers over my body, imitating what I had done just a moment ago. She traced around my nipple, pulling softly at the nub before moving on to the other peak. She replaced her hand with her mouth, licking and biting at my breasts, as her hand travelled down to touch my clit. She rubbed it slowly, pinching lightly with her nails and making me arch back on the bed with a scream. She massaged my clit, rubbing away the brief pain and turning it into pleasure. She slowly let her fingers slide lower and lower until they reached my slit. She slid one finger inside me, and curled it slightly, hitting a spot on my wall that made me moan.

'More, Alice, more!' I groaned out.

Spurred by my pleas, Alice slid another finger inside of me, and then another. She rocked them in and out of me, creating a delicious friction.

'Do you want more, Bella? Can you handle it?' whispered Alice in my ear.

'God, Alice, I want more of you!'

Alice's baby finger joined the rest, as her thumb rubbed my clit, causing me to spasm with pleasure.

'Fuck, Alice, you're going to make me cum!' I screamed.

'Cum for me, Bella,' whispered Alice in a seductive tone. 'I want you to cum.'

'Aliiiiiiiiiiiiice!' I screamed, as my body rocked with its orgasm.

Alice kept pumping her fingers in and out of me, letting me ride out my orgasm. When I stopped clenching around her fingers, Alice lowered her body down and started licking my clit. Her hand was drenched with my juices and she clenched it into a fist, and slowly started pushing it into me.

'Oh GOD, Alice!' I whimpered as she pushed her fist deep into me.

Once she had inserted herself up to her wrist inside of me, she paused, letting me get used to being so stretched. She continued to flick her tongue on my clit, alternating between soft and hard. She kept her eyes on my face, and I was astonished to see the lust in her eyes. Not that I could concentrate on that for long. He hand started to move within me, pumping in and out so fast that I could barely see the movement. It was a blur. I rocketed up to my peak and crashed over the edge with such a loud scream that I wouldn't have been surprised if people in La Push didn't hear me.

Alice climbed back on top of me. 'Did I make you feel good?' She licked her lips. 'Because you sure taste good.' Alice started licking her fist like a lollipop, getting all of my juices.

'I'm not done with you yet, Alice. We're going to do this way more often. And I have a few ideas that you might like.' I murmured in her ear.

Alice's eyes glazed over, and I knew she was glancing into the future.

'Oh Bella,' she breathed. 'I can't wait to try that with you. I have a feeling that we're going to get closer than ever in the next few days.'

I bent over to kiss Alice's lips, tasting myself on them. 'I can't get enough of you. We might be like this for weeks, or even months!'

We giggled and kissed some more, our kisses getting more and more heated as our tongues danced together and our hands roamed each other's bodies.

'Well, this is unexpected!'

Our heads whipped towards the doorway and a smirk crossed Alice's face. 'Care to join us?' she called.

**So who do you think interrupted our girls? Let me know!**


	2. Three People

**A/N: I am fully aware that there are a lot of women out there who do not orgasm from actual intercourse, but from stimulation of the clitoris. I am ignoring this for creative purposes. So all the women in this story can cum from both clitoral stimulation AND penetration.**

**I also must address a few things from the last chapter. **

**Firstly, Carlisle and Esme are on their insert number here honeymoon. They will not be in this story. Sorry. I love their relationship, but I do not feel that it fits in this particular story.**

**Secondly, yes, it is possible to insert an entire fist into a human vagina. The woman must be very aroused and relaxed. A lot of manual stimulation should loosen the muscles and prepare her for entry. Try one finger after another, working your way up to the whole fist. It also helps if your partner has small hands, like Alice does. :)**

**Thirdly, Edward is not a prude in this story. He will not get upset that Bella is having a sexual experience without him. I am aware that this is out of character, but this is creative licence, people. If you don't like it, I suggest you read someone else's story!**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not make money from this.**

APOV

'Well, this is unexpected!' A voice said from the door.

Our heads whipped towards the doorway and a smirk crossed my face. I knew that she would appear to interrupt us at this point. I couldn't wait. 'Care to join us?' I called out.

'I thought you'd never ask,' said Rosalie, as she sauntered into my room. 'I brought a little toy for us to play with.'

I squealed with excitement. 'Really? Oooh, Rose, please show us!'

Even though Bella looked slightly apprehensive, she was still so turned on that her curiosity overcame her nervousness and she smiled.

Rosalie's hands were behind her back. 'Oh…I think you'll like this, Alice.' She winked. 'But it will have to wait for a bit. I need some…release. Hearing you two go at it like that…' Rosalie paused and licked her lips. 'Well, it got me all riled up, and I need you two to get rid of some of this pressure before I show you my present.' She raced into the bathroom and then out again, her hands now empty. 'I trust you will honour my request?'

I glanced at Bella, licking my lips. She looked slightly scared, but determined. A vision flashed through my brain of Bella removing Rosalie's shirt, her mouth busy with one hardened nipple. 'Go ahead, Bella. I think that's an excellent idea,' I said, pressing my lips to hers once more. 'Give Rosalie that kiss for me.'

Bella got up from the bed and walked, swaying her hips slightly, over to Rosalie. Raising herself onto her tip-toes, she crushed her lips to Rosalie's. Rose moaned deep in her throat and grabbed Bella's ass, bringing her closer. Bella groaned and brought her hands to the buttons on Rosalie's shirt, slipping them open one by one. Once she had finished, her mouth trailed kisses down to the bare-chested Rose.

'You didn't wear a bra?' I asked.

'I took it off before coming in here,' responded Rosalie breathlessly. 'God, Bella. Bite me!'

Bella nipped lightly on her nipple, earning a light moan, and then she bit deeper, on the fleshy side of the breast.

'Oh fuck! Bella!' whimpered Rose.

Bella slid Rosalie's shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor. I decided that I had watched long enough, and darted off the bed towards the other two girls. I placed myself beside Bella and worked on the clasp of Rose's skirt, sliding it down her legs into a puddle on the floor. 'No underwear, either? You are so sexy, honey.' I whispered into her ear, making Rosalie shudder. I slid a finger along her bikini line, avoiding touching her lips, knowing that Rose really wanted to be touched there. I glanced over at Bella, who was watching my fingers dance while her own were kneading Rose's breasts, which were much more of a handful than either of ours. Bella's left hand trailed down Rosalie's perfect body to join my own, teasing her gently.

'Fuck, if you two don't get on with it, I'm going to combust right here!'

I smiled and kissed her, licking along the seam of her lips before entering her mouth with my tongue. 'Be patient,' I growled. I then moved to kiss Bella, kissing her as I had kissed Rosalie. As my tongue entered Bella's mouth, two of my fingers entered Rosalie.

Rosalie keened and thrust her hips into my hand. 'Alice, you are so good at that,' she mumbled.

Bella's hand slid down to join my now dripping hand and slipped a finger inside Rosalie as well, stretching her. Rosalie's hips bucked. My fingers searched for her sweet spot and I wiggled my fingers against it. Bella's finger left and she brought it up to her mouth. 'Oh Rose, you taste good,' she moaned, sucking on her finger. Rosalie's eyes focused on Bella's mouth and she smiled. Leaning forwards, she took Bella's finger into her own mouth and finished cleaning it of her juices. Bella gently brought her hand back down and traced Rosalie's clit while she kissed her again.

'Rose, cum for us,' I whispered. 'Cum, honey, cum!'

With Bella's talented fingers working Rosalie's clit and mine practically vibrating inside of her, Rosalie let out an ear-piercing scream as her body fell into orgasm. She collapsed into our arms, and we brought her to the bed.

'So do we get to play with our toy now? Were we good enough for you?' I asked coyly.

Rosalie nodded. 'Go ahead. I know you want to.'

I squeaked and ran over to the bathroom. When I came back out, Rosalie was playing with Bella's nipple, pulling at it and rubbing her hand over it. 'Aw, you guys started without me,' I pouted. "I want in on some Bella nipple action!'

'There are two,' smirked Rosalie. 'Come on over.'

I jumped onto the bed and my mouth latched onto Bella's free nipple, suckling like a child. Bella moaned and squirmed underneath us.

'Does that feel good, Bella?' Rosalie said. 'Do you want more?'

'God, yes!' Bella ground out. 'More!'

Rosalie reached her hand over for the toy I had grabbed and brought it down to Bella's pussy. 'Tell me whether you like this,' she murmured, and then pushed the toy in. Bella arched her back on the bed and let out a gasp. 'I take it you like it?' She pumped the toy in and out of Bella's dripping pussy. 'Tell me how much you like it, Bella.'

'Oh God! So much! Don't stop!' breathed Bella.

Rosalie winked at me. 'You want in on this?'

'Hell yes!' I replied.

We scooted Bella back further on the bed to make more room for us. I draped one of my legs over Bella's body and pushed myself down on one of the other ends of the toy. (**A/N See my profile for an example of the kind of toy they are using. I couldn't find a picture of the real toy, which implies to me that they don't exist. Don't you wish they did? And you're never going to look at 'Back to the Future' the same way again, are you?**) 'Fuck Rosalie, you are awesome. Where did you find a triple-ended dong?'

'Oh, I special ordered it from this company in Thailand. I'm glad you like it'

Rosalie continued pumping it in Bella and out of me, and then out of Bella and into me. I was getting so wet and turned on and… 'Rosalie! You're making me cum!' I gasped out.

'Me too,' moaned Bella.

Rosalie kept pumping and then…stars. I fell over the cliff, Bella's cries ringing in my ears as we climaxed together.

When I managed to focus my eyes on Rosalie again, she had already placed one leg over each of us and was settling herself on the third end of the dong. 'If we all pump together, we shouldn't have any problems with it moving around,' she said.

Bella and I nodded. 'Ok, go!'

On the first thrust, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Three hot and sweaty women, legs rubbing against each other, pulsing downwards on a dong until their pussies met at the centre… You would have to be there to experience it, it was so incredibly hot. We met each other at the crux of each thrust, our cores brushing against each other until we all pulled ourselves back off of the dong. I felt myself getting close to my climax and grasped Rosalie's hand in my left hand, Bella's in my right. 'Cum with me, girls,' I moaned. Rosalie and Bella's answering groans told me that they were close as well.

'I'm cumming!' I cried after the next thrust, and I could feel the girls' orgasms rocking through their bodies along with my own. We all breathed deeply, with the triple-ended dong still deeply rooted within us.

'Well, that was the most extraordinary sex act I've experienced in quite a while,' whispered Rosalie.

'You and me both, honey,' I agreed, patting her thigh.

Bella groaned. 'Me too.'

We all giggled. 'We should do this more often, girls,' I said. 'We need more girl-bonding time.'

'Just no starting without me next time!' complained Rosalie. 'I want to be there from the beginning.'

'This was kind of a spur of the moment thing,' explained Bella. 'We didn't _plan_ this.'

I wiggled my hips, brushing against the other girls' pussies and making them moan. 'I wouldn't dream of leaving you out Rose, not after this!'

A door slammed downstairs and masculine voices drifted up to our ears. 'The men are home from their hunting trip,' gasped Rosalie.

'Uh oh,' whispered Bella.

Jasper's voice became a little louder. 'Wow, I'm feeling a _lot_ of lust in here. What were the girls up to today?'

A pause. Then Edward's voice burst out. 'WHAT??'

Rosalie winced. 'I'm sorry Alice, Bella! I'm not as good at blocking him as I should be. He heard…'

The guys' feet were thumping up the stairs and stopped dead at the door of Jasper's and my room. We all looked over at them – three pairs of wide eyes in the doorway, still connected to each other by the dong.

'Well, shit,' whispered Emmett.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short. I hope all of you enjoyed it anyways! The next chapter should be longer, but it won't be up for quite a while. Real-life getting in the way, and all that.**

**So, who wants a triple-ended dong? Don't be shy! I sure do!**


	3. Add in some Testosterone!

**A/N: I am not SMeyer, I do not make any money from this.**

**Previously called 'A New Friendship'. I hope this isn't too confusing for people! I just thought it wasn't really fitting the story. I give credit for the new title to my fiance.**

**Well, you guys are all very shy about talking to me. I swear, I don't bite…much! ;) Please, leave me some love when you finish the chapter. It provides me with incentive to write more, and faster. And it makes my day just that much more special. :)**

JPOV

Our feet thumped up the stairs and stopped dead at the door of Alice's and my room. We all looked over at our beautiful, naked women lying on my bed, connected to each other by what looked like a triple ended dong. The lust in the room was overpowering, and that combined with the sexy smell of the girls' arousal, made me weak.

'Well, shit,' whispered Emmett.

'Good God,' moaned Edward.

I just moaned and leaned on the doorframe for support. The guys' emotions were not helping my already painful situation. I knew I was rock hard, and from the lust rolling off of the guys standing next to me, they were too. Alice pulled herself off of one end of the dong, whimpering as she did so, and walked over to me. God, she was the sexiest woman on earth, swaying her naked hips like that, with her breasts lightly bouncing on her chest.

'Sweetie? Are you ok?' she asked me with a sexy smirk on her face.

My eyes raked over her body, lingering on her very erect nipples, and I licked my lips. She was so obviously aroused from being with the girls, from being caught, from being naked in front of practically her entire family. 'I am way more than ok, Alice. Were you having fun?'

She turned back to look at Rosalie and Bella, who were slowly unfolding themselves from each other, and then turned back to me. 'Jasper, we were having so much fun, the only thing that could be better would be you guys joining us.'

This announcement was followed by a stunned silence from us, until I gasped from the tidal waves of lust coming off of the guys and fell forwards into Alice's arms. 'Get a grip on your emotions, guys!' I moaned.

Emmett's response was to rip off his shirt and dash toward Rosalie, scooping her up off the bed and raining kisses all over her chest. Edward didn't make it to the bed – Bella ran towards him and hopped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. I just looked at my beautiful wife, deep into her eyes, and kissed her with all the passion I could muster, which was a lot, since I had so much to draw on in this room.

'Excellent,' she mumbled into my mouth before she melted into my body.

I groaned loudly at the feel of her exquisite lips against mine. She tasted like Bella smelled, and the idea that my sexy wife had been eating Bella out almost made me cum right then and there, with no stimulation at all, like a fifteen year old boy.

I overheard Edward next to me moaning into Bella's mouth. Something along the lines of, 'Alice and Rosalie taste so good on your tongue, my Bella!' Bella's delicious scent grew, and I knew she was enjoying herself.

Over by the bed, Emmett was now completely naked and pounding into Rosalie. 'You like that, don't you? You like having girls touch you and playing with your tits!'

Rosalie screamed 'Yes! Fuck, Emmett! Fuck me harder! Punish me for my dirty, naughty actions!'

Alice giggled against my lips, causing vibrations to shiver along my sensitive skin. 'I want to feel more of you, Jazzy. I want to show you off to the girls,' she whispered into my ear as she tugged at my shirt hem.

I growled as I ripped my shirt off over my head and dropped my pants down to the floor. Picking up Alice's tiny frame, I carried her over to our bed, where I dropped her on her back next to Rose. I slid one finger into her wet slit and found her dripping for me. 'You like being a dirty little exhibitionist, don't you?' I growled. 'You want me to show everyone how I make you cum!' With those words, I removed my finger and replaced it with my rock hard cock and started pumping into Alice, forcing a strangled cry of pleasure from her lips. A thump on the bed next to me made me turn to look, and I saw Edward and Bella imitating the rest of us. The girls linked hands as we pounded into them. I radiated lust at everyone in the room, building everyone's pleasure to the breaking point and bringing us all to orgasm simultaneously. We collapsed on top of our women.

'Holy shit, man!' moaned Emmett. 'No wonder Alice is screaming your name day and night, if you can do that with our emotions.'

Alice grinned up at me from her position on the bed and tightened her core muscles around my slowly softening dick, causing me to instantaneously become hard again. A new wave of lust rolled off of me and I could tell from the moans that it was affecting my brothers and sisters on either side of me.

'You didn't think we'd only want you once, did you?' said Alice, biting her lip. 'I want you!' Her words were not directed towards just me, and the thought that she wanted more turned me on even more. My dick twitched inside of Alice's pussy and made her moan and wiggle.

Bella and Edward seemed to be having a conversation inside of his head, and all of a sudden he picked her up and placed her on her hands and knees, across the bed from us. Alice and Rosalie giggled and flipped over, imitating Bella's position. Emmett looked at me, a dopey expression on his face.

'Fuck yes,' he sighed happily, and smacked Rosalie's ass soundly. Rose purred and leaned forwards towards Bella, locking lips with her.

Emmett moaned and thrust himself inside of Rose, pushing her forwards violently. Edward pulled Bella onto his dick and started rocking back and forth in time with Emmett. Alice leaned forwards and licked along Rosalie's jaw line, up to her ear, making Rose moan into Bella's mouth. Bella switched to kissing Alice and I shoved myself into her. Rosalie reached out and massaged one of Bella's breasts, supporting herself on one hand. Emmett was holding her by her hips and fucking her for all he was worth.

'Rosie, baby, you're going to remember who I am when you fuck someone else. No-one else can make you feel like I do!' he growled.

Watching the three gorgeous women on my bed, breasts bouncing with the force of our thrusts almost took me over the edge, and I could feel from the lust in the room that every one else was close, too.

'Alice, cum for me!' I cried, as I poured my lust into the room, driving everyone over the edge and shake with the pleasure of their orgasms.

The girls slowly pulled off of us, collapsing in a tangled heap, Rosalie on Bella's breast, Bella on Alice's stomach, and Alice on Rose's leg. All three of them were covered with a sheer layer of sweat, their hair sticking to their faces. We looked at our goddesses in awe.

Edward reached for the triple-ended dong and picked it up with a curious look on his face. He bent it in various directions before a mischievous look came into his eye. 'Come on girls, I want to try something,' he said winking at us.

The girls rolled over and got off the bed, brushing against each other more often than necessary. But we enjoyed watching, so I couldn't fault them. Edward got Bella and Alice to stand beside the bed, and got Rosalie to lie down on the bed on her back, one leg up over each girl's shoulder. Edward beckoned to us.

'We have to make sure that this is wet enough for them,' he winked. Emmett and I each grasped one end of the dong, and we all stuck our end in our mouths, deep-throating and coating it with saliva. I could tell that the girls were enjoying watching us suck off a dildo. We were very enthusiastic about it. My end had a faint taste of Rosalie. Edward, when he came off of his end, rolled his eyes in pleasure and glanced at Alice. 'You taste so good, Alice,' he moaned.

Emmett was licking his lips. 'Mmm, Bella, I'm looking forward to tasting more of you.'

I looked into Rosalie's eyes. 'You taste wonderful Rose.'

The girls were so aroused I could smell them. Bella had cum dripping down her legs, and Alice was rubbing her legs together, trying to get the friction she so desired.

Edward smirked and brought the dong over to the girls. He put one end into Alice and she moaned. Bella reached out and supported her. The next end he slipped into Rosalie, and he hips bucked up to meet it. The final end he put into Bella, and she whimpered. 'Are you girls going to touch each other while the boys and I have fun moving this back and forth, fucking all three of you at once?' he teased, licking Bella's hip bone and then turning his head and licking Alice's.

Alice and Bella both moaned and found each other's lips. Bella's hand reached out for Rosalie, who took it and placed it on her clit. Alice's one hand massaged Rose's breast, while the other went to Bella's clit and pinched. Edward rocked the triple-ended dong in a triangle-shaped pattern, fucking each of the girls in turn.

I growled. 'My turn, Edward.'

He reluctantly let me take his place, and I continued his motions, moving the dong into and out of each girl in turn. I latched my tongue onto Alice's clit, flicking it gently and making her moan. Beside me, I felt Edward's body press against Bella's, and his hands started rubbing her breasts. Emmett was sitting above Rosalie and they were making out upside-down.

Alice was whimpering adorably into Bella's mouth and I knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. I played with the emotions in the room again, turning everyone's thoughts to pleasure and brought the girls over the edge of their orgasm. They shook with the violence of their orgasm, Bella being held up by Edward and Alice falling onto my shoulders.

'Well, that was fun,' I drawled. 'Are you girls ready for some more?'

**A/N: So, what did you guys think about this? Are you ready for some swinging? Let me know who you want with whom. I cannot promise everyone that they will get what they want, but I will give some of you your fantasies!**

**Special thanks goes out to my fiancé for the girl's position with the triple-ended dong.**


	4. The boys will play

**A/N: I am not SMeyer and**** I do not make money from this.**

**I would like to thank everintruiged and mischief-maker1 for inciting smut bunnies to bounce around in my head. You guys are awesome. Check out their stories – you can find them on my favourite authors page.**

**I know I told some of you that I wouldn't be writing in anything other than third-person, but I can't ignore the smut bunnies****, and they say I should write from Edward's perspective.**

EPOV

There was a buzz of happy thoughts running around in my head as the girls collapsed from their simultaneous orgasms. Jasper's thoughts were decidedly smug, as he had been toying with our emotions and thus causing the orgasms. I had to admit, his gift was very useful in the bedroom. As everyone recovered from the latest mind-blowing orgasm, the thoughts began to get a little clearer.

_Damn, I wonder if Jasper would mind sharing Alice with me. I'd love to try to split her apart with my cock, fucking her until she screams._ That was Emmett, no doubt.

_Mmm, Edward fucked me so hard with that dong. I wonder if he's as good with his cock? I've always wanted to feel him inside of me._ I was slightly surprised to hear Rosalie's thoughts take this turn.

_I wonder who I should fuck next? I would like to have some fun with everyone here tonight. Maybe Edward or Emmett? Yum._ I almost laughed at Alice's enthusiasm, but it was such a turn on to know she was just as excited about this as I was.

I felt Bella's mind barrier push past my mind. _I hope you aren't going to get jealous, but I plan on having some fun with more than just you and your sisters._ I squeezed Bella's hand with my own, letting her know I was more than ok with the entire situation.

_Wow, Bella smells so good. I just want to lap up her juices. They smell even better than her blood did when she was human. Edward, can I taste her?_ Jasper looked at me for approval. I grinned and nodded.

'Who's ready for some more loving?' boomed Emmett!

Alice squealed and removed the dong from her pussy. Emmett jumped off the bed and scooped her up with one arm. 'Care to be my partner for the next dance?' he asked her. Alice nodded vigorously and pressed her tiny body to his as the four of us looked on amusedly.

Jasper looked up at Bella's face and licked his lips. 'Can I taste you, Bella?'

Bella nodded and Jasper pulled Bella onto his face, making her moan and grab his hair with her tiny hands.

I let go of Bella and turned to Rosalie. 'Shall we?' I raised one eyebrow.

_Oh please, he doesn't really want me. __We were just the only ones left out. You can't want me, Edward._

'Oh, but I do,' I whispered sultrily. 'Do I have to come over there to show you?'

_You're joking. You didn't want me years ago, why do you want me now?_

I pounced on top of Rosalie, still attached to the dong. I kissed from her neck up to her ear, where I whispered, 'I think you are drop-dead gorgeous, very attractive, and I want to have sex with you, but face it Rosalie, we would never get along on a daily basis. We're too much alike.'

Rosalie giggled. _You're right. But damn I want you right now!_ She reached her hands around my body and grabbed my ass, her fingernails digging in to my flesh. I moaned into her ear and moved my mouth to hers, pushing my tongue into her mouth and rubbing it along hers. I was rewarded with whimpers and her body started thrusting against mine.

'Why Rosalie!' I teased. 'Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want my rock hard cock inside your tight, wet pussy? Do you want me to slap into you, make you cum, make my name fall from your lips?'

_Who knew Edward could talk dirty? Damn that is sexy._

Rosalie re-doubled her efforts with her tongue, fighting mine for dominance. I trailed one of my hands down her body, feeling the differences between her and Bella and liking them. Her breasts were bigger, fuller, perkier. Her pale nipples barely showed up against her skin until I pinched them between my thumb and finger. Her body arched up into mine, causing delicious friction against me. I let my hand drop down even further and found the nub between her legs, rubbing softly around it.

'Are you wet for me Rosalie? Do you want me?' I murmured into her mouth. I pressed my fingers lower into her folds and found it very wet. 'Fuck, Rose. You're so wet.' I brought my fingers up to my mouth with her juices dripping off of them. My tongue lapped them up. I groaned, 'and do you ever taste good! I need you. Are you ready for me?'

Rosalie whimpered and moaned. 'Yes, Edward, fuck me now!'

I bit my lip and brought my dick up to her slit, pushing forwards and into her slick wet pussy.

'Oh God, Jasper!' I heard, and I took a brief moment to glance over at the rest of the room. Jasper was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Bella standing over him, his mouth working furiously on her clit. Her hands were in his hair, supporting her on his head.

Emmett had Alice pressed up against a wall with her short legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. Her head was alternating between being pressed against the wall and biting his shoulder.

I looked back down at Rosalie and smiled. 'We'll just have to show them how it's done, don't you agree?' And I thrust myself deep inside her.

'FUCK YES!' screamed Rosalie, clenching her walls around my cock.

_Good for him, he's doing a good job to get a scream like that from my Rosie._ A satisfied Emmett resounded in my head.

As I fucked Rosalie hard, I let half my mind wander to the other two couples again. The first half, of course, was focussing on Rose and finding her sweet spots, sending her higher and higher up to her peak.

First, I found Alice's and Emmett's minds. _Fuck Alice is so tiny, I feel like I'm tearing her in two. God this is so hot! I've wanted to do this for so long._

_Oh my God Emmett is huge! Pound into me! Yes! Yes! Oh Emmett, fuck that feels good! Right there, yes! Ohhh yes! Ooooooooooooooohhhh!!!_ That had to be one of the sexiest thoughts I had ever heard – Alice's brain orgasming. Wow.

_Fuck! Alice…squeeze…tight…gonna…yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss!!!_ And Emmett came from Alice's pussy squeezing around him, milking him of his cum.

Then I could hear Jasper. _Oh wow. The sweetest of nectars. Honey of the Gods. I could never get enough. She's going to cum again – ahh, there. God, she just gets better and better!_ He seemed to be enjoying his banquet. _I could get off from just tasting her. Just tease myself a little bit more…ooooh Alice just came. God she smells good. I want her to ride my cock, fuck me into oblivion. Mmmm!_

Jasper's thoughts were very … stimulating. I could feel myself getting harder as I thought about his words. Who knew that just listening to someone's sexy thoughts could be such a turn-on?

_Oh Edward, you feel so good inside of me! I can't get enough! Faster faster! Harder! Fuck me!!!_ Rosalie's mind was screaming encouragement at me. _Oh yes, right there! Don't move from that spot..ooooooooooooooooooh God!!!!!!!_

'Edwaarrd!!!' Rosalie screamed out as she came. Her mind blurred to a buzz of a scream. I kept hitting that spot she loved so much, keeping her up at her high point and stopping her breath. Her muscles were quaking around me, her fingernails scrabbling at my back. I kept pounding into her. _Damn, I've never made Rose cum that hard, or that long. I'll have to try that…_ That was Emmett. I was glad he wasn't upset. I did have an advantage, being able to hear her mind. She was still screaming and writhing underneath me as I pushed her higher and higher into her climax. With one last thrust, I could take it no longer, and I came inside of her, finally succumbing to her milking of my cock. Slowly, Rosalie opened her eyes.

'Holy shit, man!' Who knew you'd be such a wild man in the sack?' said Emmett, eyes wide with awe.

Bella raised her hand. 'If he doesn't make me cum for 2 minutes straight, I know there's something bothering him. He's just THAT good.'

'I SO need some of that!' squealed Alice, making all of us laugh.

I pulled myself out of Rosalie, turning to look at our audience. 'I'm glad you liked what you saw. I'm here all day.' I drawled, making everyone laugh.

Rosalie stretched luxuriously. 'I don't think I've ever had an orgasm like that. Emmett, I will have to teach you. Fuck. Thank you, Edward,' she kissed me lightly on my cheek.

'We're switching now, right? I want Edward to make me cum like that!' bounced Alice, as if she hadn't already gotten off more times than I could remember.

I held out my hand to the little pixie and she took it, wriggling in excitement.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Next up, a switch of partners. :) Leave me some love!**


	5. Emmett's surprise

**A/N: I am not SMeyer and I do not make money from this.**

**I'm sorry I've left you all hanging for such a long time. Life appears to have caught up with me; I got married in June. I went through the torture that is Teacher's College this past year, and now I'm trying to find a job, which is impossible because no-one is retiring! So I apologize to all of you that writing this story has not been higher on my priority list, and I hope you all forgive me. :) **

EmPOV

Alice took Edward's hand and bounded away from me towards him, practically wiggling in excitement. Feisty little kitten! I gave her ass a good smack before she left me, making her squeak and glance around at me, winking. Oh yeah, I knew I was THE MAN!

'Hey Bella, do ya wanna try me on for size?' I winked at her as she was lying over Jasper's shoulders. 'I'm much bigger than these other two.'

'Bigger isn't always better, honey,' said my wife as she sauntered past me towards Jasper. 'Didn't Edward just prove that?'

'Hey!' I pouted. 'I can be just as awesome. Stupid mind-reading git.'

I looked up from my pout in time to see Bella and Rosalie exchange a passionate kiss. Hamana! These girls were so fucking hot! Bella was walking towards me, a predatory look in her eyes.

'I want to ride you, big boy,' she smirked. 'I want to be in control of when you cum.'

Bella pushed me down on my back onto the bed, grabbed Jasper's cowboy hat from one of the posts, and crawled on top of me. I swear my eyes crossed as her full breasts brushed against my hard-as-fuck cock. She climbed all the way up my body until her pussy was above my face.

'I want you to make me scream with just your tongue,' she commanded, and she lowered her pussy to my salivating mouth.

I was definitely up to the challenge! I blew hotly onto her lips, making her shudder, and a little of her juices dripped down her lips to hang tantalizingly in front of me. I flicked out my tongue and touched just the tip of it to that tiny droplet. It trickled down my tongue rushing past my tastebuds and driving me insane with its flavour. I needed more! Bella had shivered at the contact of my tongue. Now I attacked her in earnest, thrusting my tongue deep into her depths, sucking all the cum I could get from her. Hell, I wasn't a vampire for nothing! I could suck a bear dry in two minutes flat, and I was going to get as much juice as I could from Bella before she left my face. Bella herself was shaking and moaning above me. She fell forwards onto her hands and knees, presenting my mouth with a new plaything - her plump clit! I continued to pleasure her, sucking her clit into my mouth, biting down gently and rubbing it with my tongue by turns. Screams of pleasure were meeting my ears, and not just from Bella. I grinned into my treat, enjoying the sounds of Rosalie, Alice and Bella reaching their climaxes at the same time.

Exhausted from the massive high I had sent her on, Bella collapsed onto my face, her juices gushing down my chin. I couldn't let that go to waste! My hands grabbed Bella's waist and lifted her up higher so that I could have access to her pussy again. Heaven! I could eat this all day. Especially if I could alternate between all three girls. My eyes rolled back into my head as I thought of the banquet I was having today.

But Bella wasn't done with me yet. She tore herself from my grip and lowered herself down my body until she was hovering over my gigantic cock. I could still see her pussy, glistening with my saliva and her juices. And then she lowered herself onto me and I saw stars. Such beauty! She leaned down and kissed my lips, grinding her lower half against me over and over again, tasting herself on my tongue as we danced together. I didn't even remember that there were other people in the room as Bella milked me for all I was worth.

And then! I felt a hand on my balls! Who was that? Bella's hands were both in my hair, pulling with such fierceness - it felt so good! The hand was firm and strong and definitely masculine. Bella let out a gasp and threw back her head, and I could see over her shoulder. It was Edward! He was no longer with Alice.

I glanced over to see where she had disappeared to, and saw Jasper on his back, Rose riding his cock. Alice was on Jasper's face, opposite Rosalie, and they were making out for all they were worth, little mewling noises coming from their throats. I groaned. That was hot. I glanced back at Edward, and he winked at me.

'I think Bella is too cocky for her own good, don't you?' he asked me. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I played along and nodded. 'I think she can handle two cocks inside her.' My eyes widened. Was Edward hinting at what I thought he was hinting? Edward's smile got even bigger and he nodded at me. Bella's face was hovering over mine, a look of concentration on it, and I knew now why she had stopped kissing me earlier. Edward had started preparing her for his entrance.

Now, Edward pushed her down onto me and had stepped right up to the edge of the bed. 'Bella love, are you ready for me?' he asked her. Bella nodded her head and I held still while Edward pushed himself into her tight hole. I could feel every inch of him against me as he entered her. His cock filled one hole as mine filled the other. Edward didn't stop until his balls were pressed hard against mine. Holy SHIT! I had never been this close to another guy, but damn if it didn't feel SO fucking good!

Edward smirked over Bella's shoulder at me, then bent over her to give my lips a soft kiss. I don't think I'd ever been so shocked. I think my mouth fell open. And then Edward thrust his cock out, and back in. My eyes rolled into my head, I swear it! Bella gave a low moan of pleasure, and started to rock her own body back and forth, rubbing her hard peaks along my chest. I growled. This was almost too pleasurable to bear!

I started rocking my own hips in time with Edward and Bella, wanting more friction, wanting to feel Edward against me again. I could feel his cock sliding against my own, separated by only a thin layer of skin inside Bella. Fuck! I stretched my arms out, down towards where I was joined to two other people, and grabbed Edward's ass. He moaned appreciatively, and I quickened my pace and his, grinding our balls together as we filled Bella to the hilt. Bella was getting louder and louder, screaming 'FUCK' into my ear with each thrust inwards. I thought I was going to pass out when this was over - the tightness of having another cock inside the woman I was fucking making it so unbelievably tight - I could hardly stand it!

'Fuck it Edward! Make her cum with me!' I growled deep in my throat. I felt a surge of lust from Jasper's direction, and it pushed me over the edge, Bella milking my dick for as much cum as it could give, and Edward groaning above both of us. I could feel his cum pulsing through his cock, because we were pressed so tightly together.

I kissed Bella's temple, and Edward's lips, not having to move my head very much to reach either one. I could still feel Edward's balls against mine, and the thought almost made me hard again! I was pulsing weakly.

'Well, my dear! I guess we should go away more often, or should we stay for the next time our "children" get the urge to have an orgy?'

Fighting the weight of two people on top of me, I attempted to look at the doorway. I thought I knew that voice!

'Carlisle!' gasped Alice. 'Esme!'

Rosalie added, 'we would love for you to join in next time, sugar!' I knew that tone of her voice. It meant she was at her most seductive. And most satiated. I smiled proudly. Then I saw Esme as she entered the room running her hands through Alice's short hair and down Rosalie's back. They had collapsed sideways off of Jasper and were petting each other's hair, Jasper at their feet.

Carlisle's voice surprised me when he spoke. It came from behind Edward. 'Well, Esme darling. I would definitely like to try this position with you. Bella has been entered by BOTH men. She seems to have particularly enjoyed herself.'

Esme's delicate laugh pierced the air. 'Next time, I promise we shall give it a try.'

Cries of delight, although sounding a little tired, came from every one of us.

'I volunteer to participate in this position with you, Esme!' I said, and everyone laughed.

**A/N: I apologize again for having put this story on hold for so long. (Almost TWO years!) I appreciate all of you who have stayed with me, and who have written reviews. Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue writing this. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. If you are looking for more like it (or better than it) I encourage you to go to mischief-maker1 and read, well, pretty much everything. She (and my husband) have been my inspiration and most enthusiastic supporters throughout this story. Thank you!**


End file.
